


Party of Two

by pancakeparker



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/pseuds/pancakeparker
Summary: You and Jonas go on a cave adventure. It's almost perfect... note the use of the word 'almost'.





	Party of Two

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone even like oxenfree anymore? lmao i wrote this a while back but decided to post it now, just in case anyone gets thirsty for jonas like I was when I wrote this. peace.

You giggled as you kissed him, hearing the ‘click’ of Ren’s camera. “Kinda disgusting, but… your girlfriend makes the picture a lot cuter.” He taunted, Jonas tossing him a glare in response.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” You hummed, taking the small photo from Ren.

 

“Damn, we’re cute.” Jonas stated, nuzzling into your shoulder. He pulled you into his lap, pressing a small kiss to the nape of your neck.

 

“I didn’t come here to be assaulted by the same stuff I see at home. Can either of you breathe when you’re away from each other?” Alex lamented, stoking the fire with a nearby branch.

 

“That kind of knowledge would require actually being away from each other, which I don’t think has happened since before they met.” Nona added, shielding her face with her hands as Ren aimed his camera at her.

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I was one of the strongest, most independent women before Jonas came along!” You joked, sticking your tongue out at her.

 

“Yeah, that’s why you routinely complained about how much you wanted a relationship. So strong and independent.” Clarissa said, making the eyeroll audible.

 

You decided to ignore her – if she was going to stay bitter, by all means, let her. You were too busy trying to enjoy this little getaway.

 

“We’re gonna go check out the caves again. You two coming?” Alex asked, nudging Jonas’s leg with her foot.

 

“Sure.” Jonas spoke for the both of you. You stood up first, tugging Jonas up as well. (You didn’t really help – he was 6’2 and definitely weighed more than 70 pounds.) Nona and Clarissa stayed behind, talking about people from town.

 

You all climbed over the fence, dropping into the mouth of the cave. It was cool and quiet in the cave, contrasting the beach wildly.

 

“These caves are fucking wild, dude. These rocks are markers for different unknown signals you can pick up on a radio just like Alex’s.” Ren explained, lighting up a joint he seemed to have magically summoned.

 

Alex approached the first stack of rocks, fiddling with her radio for a minute before loud beeps started emanating from the little device.

 

“Morse code… weird. It’d probably be weirder if any of us knew how to decipher it.” Alex mumbled, trailing over to the next set. She got Morse code, again – but went an extra channel over. A small crawlspace to the side began flickering with a warm green light.

 

“Hey, we’re gonna check this out. Right, babe?” Jonas glanced at you, a devious glint in his eyes. You liked where this was supposedly going.

 

“Right. We’ll be back… sometime. If we aren’t back in, like, fifteen minutes, send a search party.” You laughed breathily before crawling in after Jonas.

 

\--

 

After a couple minutes of scaling random cave structures and almost scraping your entire body on rock faces, Jonas had led you to a more open part of the structure. There was a shallow pool of crystal clear water on the far side of the cave, sloshing around in the most calming way. The stalactites seemed to glow in the dark, like a natural chandelier.

 

“This is beautiful.” You beamed, taking in all of the serenity.

 

“Beautiful place for a beautiful lady.” Jonas remarked, pressing his lips to yours before you could deny it.

 

He pressed you against the wall with his hips, moving his hands up to your face, continuing to kiss you. One hand rested on your hip, the other stayed put on your cheek. You forget about the search party comment, which Alex will probably act on. You forget about the weird radio signals.

You focus on him. His thumb rubs softly against your cheek, a cute habit that he had developed over the course of your relationship. His fingers drummed against your hip, and you smile into the kiss as you loop your arms around Jonas’s neck and kiss harder. You begin playing with the hair poking out from the back of his beanie, causing Jonas to pull away for a brief moment as he whispers, “You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

 

Before you can respond, his lips are on yours again, both hands on your hips. You continue fingering the little bit of hair that you can, getting Jonas to let out a low, raspy moan. You take the opportunity to poke your tongue through, sending an electric shock through your body. He recovered quickly, hands travelling to the hem of your shirt. His hands are awkwardly cold, so when they touched your bare skin, you made a weird noise that was somewhere between a moan and a gasp. He slid his hands up your smooth torso, resting his hands on your soft curves. 

 

You decided to crank up the heat a little, pressing your hips forward into Jonas’s. He inhaled sharply before diving back in to you, pressing his tongue against yours. Your back began to arch off the stone wall and your boyfriend takes this moment to slide his hands behind you, fiddling with your bra. He stops, though, and pulls away slowly.

 

“Are we really going to have sex in a cave?” He chuckled, kissing the part of your jaw right below your ear – your sweet spot.

 

“Seems like it.” You responded, voice sweet and syrupy under the effects of lust.

 

He shrugged off his army green jacket, then his black hoodie, leaving him with messy brown hair and a naked torso. You laughed, a rich sound, reaching up to run your fingers through his lovely locks.

 

You’d seen him shirtless before, of course, but you take time to appreciate him now. He’s not incredibly muscular, but not incredibly bony. He’s got small dips in his abdomen and definition to his pecs that show off the fact that he’s more of a laborer than a bodybuilder. He has dark, coarse hairs below his navel that lead below his waistline, and random freckles dust his torso. His shoulders are broad and tough, which is one of your favorite things about him. “You’re so perfect.” You mumbled, bringing him down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled, and you make out a pink tint to his cheeks.

 

“I appreciate it but stop stalling.” Jonas laughed, and you rolled your eyes playfully as you threw your shirt in the growing pile. Your eyes locked onto Jonas’s face, and he scanned you up and down while biting his lip. “You’re calling me perfect?” He asked, his voice sultry and smooth.

 

You rolled your eyes once more and laughed, code for ‘I don’t believe you, but thanks’. Jonas smiled deviously and grabbed your waist, letting you hook your legs around him. He leaned you both against the wall and swept you up in a kiss full of admiration and love. You reciprocate, placing your hands on his chest. He began running his fingertips over the rim of your bra cups, which sent a little shiver down your spine. The kiss ended, and he stood there with his forehead pressed to yours. “God, I love you.” He whispered, and you smile before arching your back again.

 

“I love you too, Jonas.” You hum, holding back immature giggles as Jonas struggled with your bra. You could sense him getting more and more flustered by the second, so you whisper, “It’s okay.” To help calm him down. He finally snapped it off, and you let out a sigh of relief as he removed the offending clothing from your body.

 

He leaned forward again and kissed your lips – hard and passionate. He carried kisses down to your chin, down to your jawline. He nuzzled your neck like he did back on the beach before biting down near your collarbones. You arched your back, moaning at the sensation. “These better be – ah – low enough for my shirt to cover.” You warned him, tilting your head back as he sucked at your most sensitive spot.

 

“You can borrow my hoodie. It’s fine.” Jonas mumbled, kneading your breasts gently. Then he focused on your nipples – pert and pink. You placed your hands in your boyfriend’s hair as he began rolling your nipples, tugging at them gently.

 

“God, fuck… Oh my god.” You mixed in curses with your moans, tightening your grip on Jonas’s hair. He then leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. This drove a yelp out of you, and even louder cries of pleasure. “Jonas, please…” You pleaded, tears welling in your eyes from slight overstimulation.

 

He pulled away at the sound of your plea and unbuttoned his jeans, carefully sliding them down to the floor. He kicked them away, leaving him in a tight pair of black boxers that showed off his arousal perfectly. You both blushed at this realization, and you decided to distract yourself by unbuttoning your shorts, allowing Jonas to slide them off of you.

 

Without thick fabric to separate you two, Jonas pressed up against you again, but this time you could feel his erection twitch against your thinly covered core. It caused a few moans to escape both of you, and blood to rush to your faces.

 

You brought Jonas forward, kissing him slowly, passionately. He started grinding against you at a delicious speed, making even more heat explode over your face. “Oh, yes…” You moaned into his mouth, tracing his sharp jawline absentmindedly.

 

“Hey – Oh my fucking god!” You both froze, looking at each other. You both definitely heard the same thing.

 

Jonas keeps shielding whatever he can, which is mostly you – how thoughtful.

 

“God, I thought you two were dead or got lost or something, but instead I came down here and got scarred for life. Fantastic. I’m going to fucking puke.” Alex added, turning her back towards you both.

 

With burning faces and crumbling dignity, you and Jonas got redressed. He tossed his hoodie to you, which you put on quickly. “We’re dressed now. You can… turn around.” Jonas said, averting his eyes from his stepsister, who was probably giving him some variant of the death stare. “You, uh… won’t tell anyone, right?” Jonas asked quietly, still looking anywhere but Alex.

 

“Of course not, you idiot. They’ll be able to figure it out themselves.” She snapped, starting to head back to the entrance.

 

You and Jonas exchanged looks – getting through tonight would be rough.


End file.
